It is important to ascertain the availability of an information processing system in managing the information processing system. A technique involved in the availability of the information processing system is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 6.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of predicting the availability of the whole information processing system by using information indicating characteristics of individual computers constituting the information processing system (for example, rate at which failures occur and time to restore the system from failures), and by using monitoring information indicating the presence or absence of a failure.
Patent Document 2 discloses the following method. First, a fault tree for determining failures is synthesized from system configuration information of each of software and hardware. Subsequently, a failure rate is calculated from the fault tree. Next, it is determined whether or not the calculated failure rate meets a reference value.
Patent Document 3 discloses the following method. First, information regarding availability, functions, configuration, security, performances, and the like are registered as meta data during installation of an application program and an application service. The meta data is used in analysis for subsequent configuration management, failure detection, diagnosis, restoration, and the like.
Patent Document 4 discloses the following method. First, whenever a failure occurs, time for which the failure continues and the number of users who could not use a service due to the failure are stored. These data are accumulated, thereby estimating a failure time rate, a rate at which each user undergoes a failure, availability, and the like.
Patent Document 5 discloses the following method. First, a correlation function of first performance time series information indicating a time series variation in the performance information of a first element and second performance time series information indicating a time series variation in the performance information of a second element are calculated. Next, correlation models are generated using the correlation function. The correlation models are obtained with respect to each combination of apparatuses constituting an information processing system. Subsequently, an optimal correlation model is determined by sequentially searching these correlation models. The performance information of the second element is obtained from the performance information of the first element using the determined correlation model.
Patent Document 6 discloses the following method. First, an operation model of constituent elements of an information processing system is stored. A system operation is simulated using the operation model. An occurrence time of a failure and a restoration time from the failure are determined using this simulation. The availability of the information processing system is determined on the basis of the occurrence time and the restoration time of the failure.